L'amore che fa male
by Cirucci
Summary: Por que un amor asi, era dulce, pero tambien lastimaba. 6986


L'amore che fa male.

6986

Por que un amor asi, era dulce, pero tambien lastimaba.

Paring: Haru Miura, Rokudo Mukuro 6986

Si ya lo note tengo Obsesion por Haru pero ella es adorable aparte mi musa vino y me pero para que escriba.

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, No me pertenece. Todo de Akira Amano soo lo uso para diversion sin fines de lucro.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Su relacion, era puramente carnal por parte de Mukuro, por parte de haru era amor, pero eso no lo veia Mukuro, solo veia a una mujer tonta, que lo complacia sexualmente.

Todo inicio cuando, la vio llorar por primera vez, queria utilizarla para destruir al Vongola Decimo, pero.. algo en su corazón, se lo impidio e hizo lo impensable. La consolo, ella no paraba de llorar, sus lagrimas eran hermosas, y le beso suavemente, elmismo se sorprendio, mas sentia la necesidad de hacerlo de abrazarla de hacerla suya. Esa ultima idea la ansio mas que nada.

Primero, salieron como amigos, ybajo vigilancia del Decimo Capo ue no queria ue Mukuro, la usara; pobre iluso, el hiba a ser que ella no volviera jamas a su lado. Como lo hicieron son sudulce Chrome. Ahora estaba con ese idiota sonriente, ue como lo queria atravezar con sutridente, pero se calmaba cuando Haru entrelazaba su mano con la suzve de ella.

Asi fue pasando el tiempo, y paso lo qu tenia que pasar, ella se enamoro de el, aunque causo panico entre los Vongola. La tormenta, mandaba miradas llenas de odio, la lluvia simplemte miraba serio. La nube esa ni estaba, el Sol le felicitaba al extremo, la mirada mas dura fue la del Cielo advirtiendole, que si la lstimaba el se encargaria, de hacerle pagar.

Su primera vez fuelo más bello que le pudo suceder, ahí estaba ella con los ojos rojos de llorar por el dolor causado por su penetracion. Sus mejills sonrosadas, por la pena, subello fragil y virginal cuerpo perlado en sudor y sus labios hinchados por los besos que el le daba. Imagen masperfectano podia haber.

Pero se regañaba a si mismo solo era un objeto no?. Esa era la cuestion ultimamente se volvia mas posesivo celoso, no le gustaba nada que la nube se le acercara, ya que Sawada los habia puesto a trabajar juntos, pero el sospechaba delas intenciones de la nube, el estabaenamorado de su primavera, y eso no se lo hiba a permitir.

Esa noche ella pago los celos de el, la tomo sin amor sin nada solo la lastimo y cuando sacio su instinto carnal la dejo echo un ovillo en la cama, llorando…. Esa imaentambla tiene en su mente el dolor las lagrimas, todo sabiendo que estaba mal le parecio lo mas hermoso que pudo ver en ella, fue incluso mas hermoso, que cuando ella se le entrgo con amor. Y asi inicio el calvario de la Joven Miura.

Cada noche despues de alguna mision que salia mal o se enteraba que habia salido con alguno de esos estupidos la castigaba.

Esa noche no fue la excepción

Desnudate Haru-chan- hablo con su sedosa voz, ella de un respingo de miedo empezo a uitaarse la bata, sentia las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, se pregunto como este amor llego a doler.

Su cuerpo au n marcado por cada vez que el la hacia suya segui siendo hermoso, la tomo de la cinrura y le obligo a que enredara sus piernasle besaba, la tocaba sin ningun pudor, sin ningun resentimiento, le encantaba marcarla, asi demostraba que ella ya tenia dueño. Sus manos viajaban por toda la espalda, y sin aviso alguno la penetro. Un grito de dolor salio de la garganta de la joven, ya deberia estar acostumbrada, pero no a ella siempre le olia que Mukuro, le hiciera eso donde uedaba el amor que le decia, si fue una tonta al crer Tsuan y los demas se lo adviertieron pero ella lo amaba. Sus embestidas salvajes, le lastimaban peto le lastimab mas su indiferencia el no le amaba, as sin encambio ella si.

Haru, si no dejas de llorar vas a hacer que sigacon esto toda la noche

Basta Mukuro-kun No ama a Haru. Solo es un objeto para ti- dijo

Sus lagrimas caian mas aun fervienrtemente Mukuro suspiro pero sigui penetrandola tocandola mas sin en cambio ella lloraba. Llego al climax y ella se desmayo. Del agotamiento.

-Si te amo haru, pero nunca lo debes de saber por que amarme es un arma de doble filo….

Beso su frente y salio de su habitacion, era verdad el la amaba pero si alguien mas lo sabia a ella le dañarian y eso es lo que menos queria.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lo se es raro y estupido y muy occ pero juro que queria escribir algo de ellos otra vez, y esto me salio fail. En si mee es fail xD

Algun alma que quieradejarme un rev

Regalo de la Mine se lo debia a esta le encanta esta pareja

"_Boun Cumpleanno Mine.." With love Hanita_


End file.
